1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device enclosures, especially to an electronic device enclosure with a detachable bezel.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical bezel is mounted to a chassis by means of a number of set screws or fasteners attached to the bezel and engaged in a number of fixing holes defined in the computer case. Two sidewalls of the chassis define a number of receiving slots. Side edges of the bezel have a number of barbs engaging in corresponding slots of the chassis, thereby connecting the front bezel to the chassis. However, this mounting assembly requires the bezel to have numerous barbs to secure the bezel, which makes the detachment of the bezel from the chassis inconvenient and laborious.